Donna meets AXL
Chapter 1: Can We Keep Him Helen, Bodhi, Jantrice, The Triplets, Michael, and Donna were both riding on Lyra to the city dump, "Look at me Père!" Anouck, "I found some old rat traps. "Perfect, Anouck" Bodhi replied, "Père could really use this in case deceased rats try to sneak in," Jantrice said to Anouck. "And we can eat the healthy rats," Benjamin replied. "They eat vermin?" Helen asked. "I'm afraid so," Jantrice replied, "They figured it's good pest control." "Also" Alexandre replied, "This is why Uncle Cass doesn't want us working at The Golden Griddle when we get older on Earth Times." Just then, Stardust came out snatching an old yarn ball, "Why did you bring Stardust along?" Donna asked. "Because Mom is getting new curtains and she doesn't want Stardust to play on them," Michael explained. Stardust followed the ball to a mysterious robotic dog. The dog woke up and scared Stardust away. Donna used her force powers to keep the cat from running away, "Hey, Stardust" Donna said, calmly, "Did something scared you?" "Look at this everyone!" shouted Anouck, "It's a giant doggy." Everyone rushed to the giant robot dog. Donna looked at the emblem, "Attack, Exploration, Logistics," she read as she used her force powers, "In short it says, "AXL" a top-secret experiment gone wrong by scientists." "But what's it doing here?" Jantrice asked. "Don't know," Donna answered in confusion. Bodhi and Helen decided to repair it. "Let us help out" Benjamin shouted. "We can get the right tools for the robot," Alexandre shouted. "Hey," Michael said, "You're getting your biking license right?" "I am," Donna replied, "And today is testing day." Later, Michael took her to the driving testing center. "Congratulations Miss. Solo." the instructor said, "You finally have your license." "Well done Babe" Michael cheered as they kissed. "Now to show my pride to my parents," Donna shouted as she took off. Back, AXL followed her. A. X. L linked his programming onto her phone. Donna figured that it wants to follow it home. "Can you turn into a bike?" Donna asked, "We don't want the public to lose their marbles." It did turn into a bike, "Perfect" Donna said, "Now no one will know." Chapter 2: Dance Party at the Dump Back at the Solo residents, Ben and Lea were fixing up dinner together. That's when Donna returned riding AXL, Animal looked and got jealous. Donna feared that Animal would destroy AXL "Animal" Donna replied in a whisper, "We can't tell Mom and Dad about this. Dad might turn them over to Captain Kirk or Uncle Luke." "Okay" Animal replied. Meanwhile at a military base, scientist, "Andric" and "Randall" tracked down the dog at Rosewood Pennsylvania. The next day on the outskirts of town, Helen, Bodhi, Jantrice, Baze, Chirrut, Vee, Animal, Rocket, Groot, The Triplets were watching Donna ride her new dog-bike. Animal was still jealous of AXL because of being high tech and getting Donna's attention, "Robot Crash" Animal growled. "I like your thinking Animal" Rocket smiled as the others glared. "Anyway," said Helen, "Why can't the triplets have pets." "Whenever they see stray animals" Bodhi explained, "They tend to use them for target practice." "It's a good thing you guys didn't adopt me" Baze replied, "Otherwise I might get pelted with Athenian croissants." "They's gave Chats bathtime in the lake, gave Chien parisian chocolate, played dress up with lapis, constantly release perruches, and eat up le poissons." AXL started to sense Donna's phone and cued the most spectacular laser light show ever. Then he started to play "Dancing In The Moonlight" "He's a DJ?" Rocket asked We get it almost every night When that moon is big and bright It's a supernatural delight Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight "Come on Pere" shouted Anouck, "Let's dance" "Kids" replied Bodhi nervously, "You know I have a habit on stepping on people's feet when I dance." Everybody here is out of sight They don't bark, and they don't bite They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight Dancin' in the moonlight Everybody's feelin' warm and bright It's such a fine and natural sight Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight We like our fun and we never fight You can't dance and stay uptight It's a supernatural delight Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight Vee enjoyed them dancing, but Rocket got jealous. "Okay" growled Rocket, "That dog has got to go!" Back in their military base, Andric and Randall were scanning Donna about her capability. "It says here that she has high reflex skills and ." Andric explained, "But what about AXL" "Apparently" Randall replied, "He's becoming more sophisticated with every minute he spends in human contact. That means we were six months behind schedule, giving us development ahead five years." Chapter 3: The Truth behind AXL Back in Rosewood, Donna was going along when she saw Morgan working on a new art project, a graffiti mural of the birds found in Rosewood. AXL scanned Morgan's artistic skills. THen he showed a projector of Canine Classified. The Department of Defense in collaboration with Craine Systems is pleased to present A-X-L, which exceeds any UGV module available today. The A-X-L has been engineered upon a foundation of canine human interaction that stretches back millennia. As the war dog of the future, the A-X-L biometrically pairs with a designated more solid, making him as loyal as the real thing, while being more lethal. Specially engineered vehicles and accessories give the solider that the A-X-L is paired with enhanced mobility and evasive opportunities. A suite if cyber warfare abilities make him an ally in discernment and intelligence, including a self, destruct sequence to avoid capture. Luckily, Morgan thought it was a movie. "I can't wait for it to come out." Morgan smiled as she continued back painting. Donna, on the other hand, began to realize that she must protect AXL at all cost. "I Am Groot(What are we going to do?)" asked Groot "We better keep AXL safe" Donna whispered But little did they know, is that they spotted Animal and Rocket who were going to a gig at a middle school dance. A-X-L placed a tracer on them. Donna told AXL that they needed a place to stay for a while. AXL took them to the middle school fundraiser. It was there she ran into Helen, Bodhi, Jantrice and The Triplets. "Okay Dudes and Dudettes" shouted DJ Rocket, "It's time to Digital Get Down" Baby, baby get nasty, nasty and we can get freaky deaky Baby, baby, we can do all that we want We're gettin' nasty, nasty, we're getting freaky, freaky Baby, baby, we can do more than just talk 'Cause I can hear ya, hear ya, and I can see ya, see ya Baby, baby we can do all that we want We're getting nasty, nasty, we're getting freaky, freaky Digital, digital get down (get down) just you and me (You may be) Twenty thousand miles away, but I can see ya And baby, baby you can see me Digital, digital get down (get down) just what we need We can get together naturally (We can) We can get together on the digital screen Every time I'm sittin' home alone girl I can't wait to get you on the phone girl So, pick it up, babe I can see everything you do Bouncin' me from satellite to satellite I love the things you do for me so late tonight So turn me on, yeah It's like I'm right there next to you, yeah Can we get connected? I need some love and affection, baby I'll call you on the phone I hope that I get through If you're in the mood and on the phone, here's what you do: leave a message You know the kind I like to get back to As he was playing, AXL turned into his normal self and started wrecking havoc. Everyone thoguht it was all special effects. That's when Government agents came in and evacuated the fundraiser. They shot down Donna and took her to their military base. Chapter 4: A Quick Escape Donna woke up in a science laboratory, funded by the US military. Andric and Randall explain that A-X-L was supposed to help wars in the American Army, but the government thought that it as super dangerous. "So we told them that' we'll take care of the thief who stole our project" Randall finished. "You told them that I stole AXL" shouted Donna, "That doesn't show honesty." With the trigger of the word, "Honesty" she accidentally made apples come out and Randall started to get a rash, "I'm severely allergic to apples!" Donna had her chance to make her escape. Loyalty Donna used some rainbow lightning bolt to free herself and escaped. She looked around the place to find A-X-L in a cage. Donna needed to find a way to free A-X-L without overusing her Harmony powers. She found a fingerprint scanner and got an idea. She used some tape, copied the print off of a coffee mug, placed it by the scanner, and freed A-X-L, "Thank you, WOOHP" smiled Donna. Donna got on A-X-L and made their escape. Outside, they found a helicopter coming. She thought it was the military arresting her, but looked closely and saw that Bodhi was driving the chopper, "Care for a little Aide, petite fille" asked Jantrice. "It's a good thing we placed a tracer on the helicopter that abducted you," Bodhi shouted. "Jantrice, Bodhi" shouted Donna as she turned her head, seeing a sad AXL. Donna used her force will to push AXL out of the way. "I'm sorry AXL" shouted Donna, "But there's not enough room for both of us. So for my last request, SELF DESTRUCT!" AXL started his 30-second countdown while they took off for safety. Both Donna and AXL both thought up the happy times. 5 4 3 2 1 AXL exploded, taking down the place. After that, Randall and Andric came out of the rubble. They tried to make their escape, but the cops showed up. They explained that they got a call of kidnapping. It was there that Randall and Andric got arrested for it. Back in Rosewood, Donna was joined by her parents. "Oh, Mom and Dad" cried Donna, "They tried to torture me into becoming a soldier." "There there" Lea replied, "Your safe now." "Yes" Donna cried, "But I lost A-X-L" "Who?" Ben asked. "He was a mechanical dog she befriended," Bodhi explained. "This is our fault," said Rocket, "Animal and I shouldn't have been so jealous in the first place." Rocket and Animal came into the group hug. Chapter 5: A New Bike for Donna Monday came and Donna was at cheer practice, still moping about losing AXL. Emma, Payton, Sydney, and Samantha started to worry. Donna sat down by the bleachers. Michael, Aiden, and Caleb came in, "Hey there," Caleb said, "Heard about your capture by the military." "Plus I had to give up my new friend AXL," said Donna, "I don't want to get captured again." Michael told her that Bodhi has a surprise for her by the parking lot, "But don't worry" said Michael, "The cameras are temporary out so no one can no about the Friends wandering around." Donna didn't know what was going on. By the parking lot, she saw that Bodhi made her a new motorcycle. It was VERY girly. It had the zodiac signs, rainbows, butterflies, and bows all over, and instead of running on gasoline, the bike is solar powered. Donna really liked it but wanted to add one small detail Magic She added the A. X. L logo by a part of the motorcycle, so she won't forget him. In her basket, 8 puppies came out, "I remember you guys" Donna recalled, "You're the imaginary puppies Eduardo took in." Chewy bit on Animal to teach him not to be jealous, Kareem blew a large flame, Juanita made a plastic egg from behind, Estella changed to stars, Buckaroo shooted lasers, Lucy started replicating, Magic turned invisible, Kareem flew up with his tail behind him. "How do you like your new bike?" asked Stupid. "I love it" Donna answered as she cuddled Stupid. Caleb wasn't so sure on Donna being around Imaginary Puppies, "Don't worry, Caleb" Donna smiled, "Imaginary puppies are hypoallergenic." Donna wondered why the Imaginary Puppies were doing here, Bodhi told them that Billy Cranston is getting a new meat shipment and has asked the Underground Hospital to look after them. "Well we want to come with you during your spin on your new bike" shouted Stupid. "Puppies need fresh air" Donna recalled, "The more the merrier." Michael joined his girlfriend and they rode both of their bikes into the sunset. The End. Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Episodes Category:Finished Projects